Ziggs
Ziggs verursachen periodisch % der Fähigkeitsstärke)|AP}} |ap}}. Dies ist gegen Strukturen % der Fähigkeitsstärke)|AP}} erhöht}}. |leveling = |description2 = Die von Kurze Lunte wird jedes mal um Sekunden verringert, wenn Ziggs eine seiner Fähigkeiten verwendet. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| verwendet, so wird Kurze Lunte nur auf das Primärziel angewandt. |video = Ziggs-P.ogv |video2 = }} }} | }} |effect radius = 180 |width = |speed = 1700 |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = Kollisionsradius |custominfo = 75 |description = Ziggs wirft eine springende Bombe in den gewählten Bereich, die bis zu 2 mal vom Boden abprallt und weiter springt. Die Distanz eines jeden Sprungs hängt von der initialen Wurfdistanz ab. |leveling = |description2 = Wenn die Bombe einem Feind trifft oder an das Ende ihrer Reichweite gelangt, explodiert sie und fügt allen Feinden in der Nähe |ap}} zu. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |Startet nach der Detonation}} |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Ziggs wirft eine explosive Ladung in die gewählte Gegend, die ihre Umgebung und nach 4 Sekunden oder bei Reaktivierung explodiert. |leveling = |description2 = Wenn die Sprengladung explodiert, verursacht sie |ap}} und alle nahen gegnerischen Einheiten um 250 Einheiten zurück. Wenn Ziggs von der Explosion getroffen wird, fliegt er 400 Einheiten weg (er erleidet keinen Schaden). |leveling2 = }} |description3 = Die Explosion der Sprengladung kann zerstören, wenn sie unter einem bestimmten |hp}} liegen. Solche Türme erhalten eine sichtbare Markierung. |leveling3 = % des maximalen Lebens des Turms|hp}}}} |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| folgt der Spielphysik. Je näher Ziggs sich am Epizentrum befindet, desto weiter fliegt er weg. Steht er genau oben drauf, so wird er nur hochgeworfen. * Die Sprengladung ignoriert Ziggs, wenn er gerade benutzt. ** Ziggs wird jedoch von der Sprengladung abgebrochen. |video = Ziggs-W.ogv |video2 = }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 16 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Ziggs bestückt für 10 Sekunden den gewählten Bereich mit 11 Minen, welche für bis zu 10 Sekunden bestehen bleiben. |leveling = |description2 = Minen explodieren bei Kontakt mit Gegnern, diesen für Sekunden und verursachen |ap}}. Gegner, die bereits von einer Mine geschädigt wurden, erhalten von weiteren nur 40 % des Schadens. |leveling2 = %}} }} |Gesamter Einzelzielschaden| }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . * Eine explodierende Mine schädigt zwar nur einen einzelnen Gegner, wird jedoch dennoch als Flächenfähigkeit klassifiziert. |video = Ziggs-E.ogv |video2 = }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = Innerer Radius |custominfo = 250 |description = Ziggs setzt seine ultimative Schöpfung ein, die 20px|link= Megainferno-Bombe, welche er zum gewählten Zielgebiet schleudert, wobei diese in einem 350 Einheitenradius gewährt. |leveling = |description2 = Getroffene Gegner erleiden |ap}}, Ziele im Epizentrum erhalten 50 % mehr Schaden. |leveling2 = % der Fähigkeitsstärke)|ap}}|Epizentrums-Schaden| }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| und bei der Aktivierung oder in ganz bestimmten Winkeln beim Landen blockiert werden. * Der gewählte Zielbereich ist für Verbündete permanent sichtbar, für Gegner erst kurz vor dem Einschlag der Bombe. *Die Bombe fliegt maximal Sekunden und minimal 2 Sekunden, wenn bei der Ausführung Ziggs das Epizentrum war. |video = Ziggs-R.ogv |video2 = }} }} cs:Ziggs en:Ziggs es:Ziggs fr:Ziggs pl:Ziggs pt-br:Ziggs ru:Зиггс zh:吉格斯 |Hintergrund= Alte Geschichte Alte Geschichte Ziggs kam mit einem Talent für das Herumfriemeln auf die Welt, aber seine chaotische, hyperaktive Art war unter den Yordle-Wissenschaftlern untypisch. Da er ein verehrter Erfinder wie werden wollte, verfolgte er mit wahnsinnigem Eifer ein ambitioniertes Ziel nach dem anderen, wobei ihm sowohl seine explosiven Misserfolge als auch seine noch nie dagewesenen Entdeckungen immer wieder neuen Mut machten. Bald schon gelangte die Kunde von Ziggs’ explosiver Experimentierfreude auch an die berühmte Yordle-Akademie in Piltover und ihre angesehenen Professoren luden ihn ein, sein Können zu demonstrieren. Dank der ihm eigenen Missachtung von Sicherheitsvorkehrungen fand die Präsentation jedoch ein jähes Ende, als der Hextech-Motor, den Ziggs vorführte, überhitzte und schließlich in die Luft flog, wobei er ein riesiges Loch in der Mauer der Akademie hinterließ. Die Professoren klopften sich den Staub von den Kleidern und bedeuteten ihm eindringlich zu gehen. Am Boden zerstört bereitete sich Ziggs darauf vor, in Schande nach Bandle zurückzukehren. Doch bevor er seine Heimreise antreten konnte, drang eine Gruppe zhaunitischer Agenten in die Akademie ein und nahm die Professoren als Geiseln. Das Piltover-Militär verfolgte die Gefangenen bis zu einem zhaunitischen Gefängnis, doch ihre Waffen waren nicht in der Lage, dessen verstärkte Mauern zu zerstören. Fest entschlossen es besser zu machen als sie, begann Ziggs damit, an einer neuen Art von Waffe herumzuexperimentieren, und stellte schnell fest, dass er seine unglückselige Zerstörungsgabe nutzen konnte, um die entführten Yordle zu retten. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte Ziggs eine Reihe kraftvoller Bomben entwickelt, die er liebevoll „hexplosiv“ nannte. Mit seinen neuen Kreationen im Gepäck, die nur darauf warteten zum ersten Mal getestet zu werden, machte Ziggs sich auf den Weg nach Zhaun und schlich sich auf das Gefängnisgelände. Er feuerte eine gigantische Bombe auf das Gefängnis ab und sah mit Entzücken zu, wie die Explosion ein Loch in die verstärkte Mauer riss. Als sich der Rauch gelegt hatte, kletterte er in die Anlage und brachte die Wachen mithilfe eines Hagels weiterer Bomben zum Rennen. Er eilte zu der Zelle, sprengte die Tür aus ihren Angeln und geleitete die gefangengenommenen Yordle in die Freiheit. Als sie in die Akademie zurückkehrten, würdigten die gedemütigten Professoren Ziggs mit einem Ehrentitel - Dekan der Zerstörung - und schlugen ihm vor, diese neue Form des Yordle-Einfallsreichtums der Liga der Legenden vorzuführen. Da er nun endlich Anerkennung gefunden hatte, nahm Ziggs den Vorschlag an und war erpicht darauf, seine immer größer werdende Bandbreite an hexplosiven Vorrichtungen auf dem größten Testfeld der Welt zur Anwendung zu bringen: den Richtfeldern. }} Beziehungen * Ziggs ist mit und befreundet. ** Der verehrte Erfinder ist Ziggs' Vorbild. Heimerdinger hat einmal über Ziggs gesagt: "Ziggs? Unberechenbar, gefährlich, ja, auf jeden Fall. Aber ziemlich brillant!“.Ziggs - offizielle Championseite * Obwohl sich ihre Persönlichkeiten ähneln, graust sich Ziggs vor , weil sie ihn ständig umarmen will.Jinx AMA auf reddit - Beitrag von RiotRansom |Strategie= |SkinsTrivia= Skin-Screenshots Ziggs Poolparty Screenshots.jpg|Poolparty-Ziggs Screenshots Ziggs Schneetag Screenshots.jpg|Schneetag-Ziggs Screenshots Ziggs Meisterarkanist Screenshots.png|Meisterarkanist Ziggs Screenshots Skins ; : * Sein Grinsen und sein Ohrring könnten an Cheshire Cat aus anlehnen. ; : * Er lehnt an an. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Er lehnt an die an. * Im Hintergrund sind Figuren zu sehen, welche ähneln. ; : * Die Grundidee kam von "MaTTcomGO" und wurde immer wieder von den Spielern angefragt. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** In seinem Splash-Art sind , , , und in ihrer Schwimmkleidung zusammen mit und zu sehen. Im Vordergrund sind , und in ihrer Schwimmkleidung zu sehen. Media |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos Ein Schneemärchen der Winterfreuden Winterfreuden 2016 Skins-Trailer – League of Legends| Bösewichte rocken „Arcade 2017“-Skins-Trailer – League of Legends| Ziggs Art Spotlight| Ziggs Figure turnable| Willkommen an Bord Odyssee Animierter Trailer – League of Legends| |-|Galerie= Ziggs Konzept 1.jpg|Ziggs Frühes Konzept 1 - Ivan the Mad Bomber (vom Riot-Künstler Eduardo Gonzalez) Ziggs Konzept 4.jpg|Ziggs Frühes Konzept 2 - Ivan the Mad Bomber (vom Riot-Künstler Eduardo Gonzalez) Ziggs Konzept 3.jpg|Ziggs Frühes Konzept 3 - Ivan the Mad Bomber (vom Riot-Künstler Eduardo Gonzalez) Ziggs Konzept 0.jpg|Ziggs Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Eduardo Gonzalez) Ziggs Konzept 5.jpg|Ziggs Konzept 2 Ziggs Statue Konzept.jpg|Ziggs Statue Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Alex Flores) Ziggs Konzept 2.jpg|Ziggs Model 1 Ziggs Model.png|Ziggs Model 2 Ziggs Statue model 01.jpg|Ziggs Statue Model 1 (von DragonFly Studio) Ziggs Statue model 02.jpg|Ziggs Statue Model 2 (von DragonFly Studio) Ziggs Statue Promo.jpg|Ziggs Statue Model 3 (by Alliance Studio) Ziggs Titan Render.jpg|Titan Ziggs ungenutztes Model(vom Riot-Künstler Sam 'cgsammu' Yang) Ziggs ungenutzte Granate Konzept.jpg|Grenadier Ziggs ungenutzt Konzept Ziggs Durchgeknallter Konzept.jpg|Durchgeknallter Ziggs Konzept Ziggs Grobes Konzept.jpg|Grobes Ziggs-Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Kirsten Zirngibl) Ziggs Schneetag- Konzept 0.jpg|Schneetag-Ziggs Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Anton 'Manton' Kolyukh) Ziggs Schneetag- Konzept 3D.jpg|Schneetag-Ziggs Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Hector Moran) Ziggs Schneetag- Konzept 2.jpg|Schneetag-Ziggs Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Hector Moran) Ziggs Schneetag- Konzept 1.jpg|Schneetag-Ziggs Model 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Hector Moran) Ziggs Schneetag- Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Schneetag-Ziggs Splash Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler James Strehle) Poolparty- Ziggs Promo.png|Poolparty- Ziggs Promo Ziggs Meisterarkanist Konzept.jpg|Meisterarkanist Ziggs Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Samuel Thompson) Ziggs Meisterarkanist model 01.jpg|Meisterarkanist Ziggs Model (vom DragonFly Studio) Arcade 2017 Promo.jpg|Arcade 2017 Promo Worlds 2017 Promo.jpg|Worlds 2017 Promo (vom Riot-Künstler Mike Azevedo) Ziggs Schlachtboss- Konzept 01.jpg|Schlachtboss-Ziggs Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Steve Zheng) Ziggs Schlachtboss- model 01.jpg|Schlachtboss-Ziggs Model (vom DragonFly Studio) Worlds 2017 Promo Konzept.jpg|Worlds 2017 Promo Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Mike Azevedo) Yordle Camp Promo.jpg|Yordle Camp Promo (von den Riot-Künstlern Cesar Rosolino und Carlos Luzzi) Yordle Camp Promo Konzept 01.jpg|Yordle Camp Promo Konzept (von den Riot-Künstlern Cesar Rosolino und Carlos Luzzi) Odyssee- 2018 Promo 01.jpg|Odyssee- 2018 Promo }} Alte Splash-Arts Ziggs Major Ziggs S alt.jpg|1. Major Ziggs Skins * Dieser Skin basiert auf dem Stereotyp eines . * Das Thema teilt er sich mit . * Ist eine Anspielung auf einen , Infanteristen im 17. und 18. Jahrhundert, die auf den Umgang mit Granaten spezialisiert waren.http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grenadier * Der Skin war ein Wunsch der Community, geschaffen von IGN: Grass und inspiriert durch MaTTcomGO's Artwork. ** Das Splash-Art beinhaltet einige andere Champions, darunter (von links nach rechts): , , , , , , , , und . * Im Vordergrund des Splash-Arts ist zu sehen. * , , und sind im Spiel bei Ziggs zu sehen, wenn er seine Fähigkeiten einsetzt. |Sonstiges= Trivia * Ziggs wurde von Meddler designtChampions and their Designers und war dessen erster Champion.Meddlers erster Champion ** RiotManton war Teil des Entwicklerteams zur visuellen Regie.RiotManton visual direction ** RiotRunaan und Harrow entwickelten die kreativen Aspekte von Ziggs.RiotRunaan Ziggs creative aspects * Ziggs wurde nach dem Designer Ziegler benannt, dessen Spitzname "Ziggs" ist.Ziegler auf twitter * Anfangs sollte Ziggs' seine ultimative Fähigkeit werden, doch man entschied sich letztendlich für die .Video: PAX EAST discussion 2015 * Ziggs Grinsen ähnelt dem der Cheshire Cat (Grinsekatze) aus Illustrationen und Adaptionen von Alice im Wunderland. * Ziggs ist einer weniger Champions, die einen Massenkontrolleffekt auf sich selbst anwenden können. * Ziggs' Tanz ist der "Midget Superstar Dance".Video: Ziggs dance reference Champion-Vorschau - Ziggs, der Hexplosions-Experte ;von NeeksNaman Champion-Vorschau - Ziggs, der Hexplosions-Experte Vielen von euch ist aufgefallen, dass es schon einige Zeit her ist, seit das letzte Mal ein Yordle zur Liga der Legenden gestoßen ist. Da uns bewusst ist, dass Yordle-Liebhaber eine ziemlich kurze Lunte der Toleranz haben können, wollten wir euch versichern, dass ihr bald einen weiteren kurzen Helden erwarten könnt. Nur um das klarzustellen, es gibt absolut keinen Grund dafür, durchzudrehen, Amok zu laufen, verrückt zu werden oder auf irgendwelche andere Art und Weise außer Kontrolle zu geraten. Beispielsweise würden wir damit beginnen, uns Sorgen zu machen, wenn wir mitbekommen würden, dass ihr irgendwie so etwas zusammenkritzeln würdet: center|640px Solche fragwürdigen Schemata sind ein klares Warnzeichen für hirnverbrannte Machenschaften und solche wird es in der Liga der Legenden nicht geben! Natürlich sind solche mysteriösen und wie Bomben wirkenden Blaupausen nichts zum Lachen, wenn sie sich nicht gerade im Besitz eines ausgebildeten Experten befinden. Trainierte, haarige kleine Hände wie diese gehören allerdings zu Ziggs, dem Hexplosions-Experten. Dieser turbulente Techniker mit einem Hang zur Pyrotechnik sollte euer Verlangen nach einem weiteren Yordle stillen können! |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V9.1: * Das Signalisieren der Fähigkeit zeigt deinem Team jetzt, welche Ziele sich in Reichweite befinden! V5.6: * ** Kosten: 50/60/70/80/90 Mana ⇒ 50/55/60/65/70 Mana V4.13: * ** Abklingzeit: 120/105/90 Sekunden ⇒ 120 Sekunden auf allen Rängen V4.12: * ** Kürzere Lunte: Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den die Abklingzeit von „Kurze Lunte“ nicht ordnungsgemäß verringerte. V4.11: * Allgemein ** Lauftempo: 330 ⇒ 325 * ** Detektionsradius zum Auslösen der Explosion: 180 ⇒ 150 V4.5: * Allgemein ** Angriffsreichweite: 575 ⇒ 550 V4.2: * ** Schaden von 16 + (7 / 8 / 9 / 10 * Stufe) zu 16 + (4 / 8 / 12 * Stufe) reduziert. ** Schaden auf Stufe 1 und 18 bleibt unverändert *** AP-Bonusfaktor von 35% auf 25 / 30 / 35% reduziert. * ** Schadensreduzierung gegen Vasallen erneut hinzugefügt. (40% Schaden für jede weitere Mine nach der ersten) V3.13: * ** Der maximale Schaden wurde von 139 auf 150 erhöht (skaliert nun nicht-linear). * ** „Springende Bombe“ wird nun ausgeführt, wenn sie außerhalb ihrer maximalen Reichweite zielt (und feuert auf die maximale Reichweite in Richtung des Ziels). * ** Der Radius wurde von 275 auf 325 erhöht. * ** Der Schaden bei mehrfachen Treffern an Vasallen ist nicht mehr verringert. ** Der Schadensradius pro Mine wurde von 135 auf 150 erhöht. * ** Verursacht nun doppelten Schaden an Vasallen. V3.9: * ** Kann nun im Flug reaktiviert werden, wodurch „Sprengladung“ bei der Landung detoniert. ** Die Projektilgeschwindigkeit wurde von 1600 auf 1750 erhöht. ** Die Weite des Zurückschlagens wurde von 350 auf 400 erhöht. ** Die Abklingzeit beginnt nun, wenn „Sprengladung“ ausgeführt wird, nicht erst, wenn sie detoniert. V3.02: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den der Klangeffekt beim Zünden einer Mine nicht abgespielt wurde. * ** Wird nicht mehr verbraucht, wenn Augen angegriffen werden. V1.0.0.154: * ** Die Anzeige der Abklingzeit wird nun präziser angezeigt, wenn Kurze Lunte verfügbar ist. V1.0.0.151: * ** Verursacht nun 150 % Schaden an Strukturen. V1.0.0.147b: * ** Ziggs wird nun weiter zurückgeworfen. ** Gegner werden nun weiter in die Luft geschleudert. * ** Der Schaden an sekundären Zielen wurde von 75 % auf 80 % erhöht. V1.0.0.145: * ** Fixed: Der Ablaufton von Sprengladung wird jetzt korrekt abgespielt. V1.0.0.143: * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 30/27/24/21/18 Sekunden auf 26/24/22/20/18 Sekunden verringert. V1.0.0.142: * ** Die Manakosten wurden von 60/70/80/90/100 auf 50/60/70/80/90 verringert. V1.0.0.139: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, der verursachte, dass Zigg´s Passiv nicht funktinieren würde, während er gesilenced war. *** Zigg´s Bugfix wurde unbeabsichtigterweise nicht den Patchnotes hinzugefügt. Wir entschuldigen uns für eventuell dadurch entstandene Verwirrungen. V1.0.0.138: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den für „Hexplosives Minenfeld“ eine stärkere Verlangsamung als vorgesehen angezeigt wurde. V1.0.0.135: * ** Die Manakosten wurden von 80/90/100/110/120 auf 70/80/90/100/110 verringert. ** Die Wirkdauer der Verlangsamung wurde von 2 auf 1,5 Sekunden verringert. ** Der Schaden durch weitere Minentreffer wurde von 50 % auf 40 % verringert. * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Durchgeknallter Ziggs Partikel auf der Karte hinterließ (Hotfix am 21.2.). V1.0.0.133: * Hinzugefügt. }}